The Heart and the Diamond
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Hope have finally came back to the Hidden Kingdom! But on her way back to her tree house, she was met with a surprise, a possible friend. Once Apetrully meets her friend, he felt that there's something not right about her.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm back in the Hidden Kingdom! I'm back in the Hidden Kingdom! _Hope happily thought, walking in the forest as she notice it's becoming nighttime from the sky.

The pink and white monkey wore a bright pink and dark purple backpack that was decorated with charms from her vacation and little white hearts as she drag two big bags full of her souvenirs from Japan.

_Why did I ask that cart guy to drop me off at the forest? I know this is the forest closest to Big Green, but maybe I could have ask that guy yo drop me off a little bit closer to Big Green. _Hope thought as soon as reality slowly hit her in the face like a brick wall.

"Maybe I should go to my tree house first for some rest, then go to Big Green. I'm sure they can wait for me for one day." Hope said to herself. "I need a snack."

Using her tail, Hope pull out a pocky of classic chocolate pocky. She froze in place once she heard some of the bushes move.

_There are animals that eat meat in the Hidden Kingdom. I hope they don't eat monkeys, like Harper. Are monkeys even tasty or do everything taste like chicken? _Hope thought, walking on the path to her tee house.

"I think I should keep walking." Hope said to herself, walking a bit faster.

She heard the sound of moving bushes have gotten louder.

"Running! Better start running. Running. Running." Hope said, running as she could see her tree house in her sight.

The sound have gotten even more louder than before.

"Sprinting! Yes, I better keep on sprinting!" Hope shouted, sprinting all the way to her tree house's front door.

"Where did I keep the keys?!" Hope panicked, searching everything she have.

Once she heard a bark behind her, Hope let out a scream, trying to use her arms and bags to protect herself with her eyes closed.

"Don't eat me! I don't think monkeys taste like chicken!" Hope shouted, waiting for the attack but it never came.

"Good, because I want that pocky instead." She heard a female voice.

Hope slowly open an eye to see a wolf in front of her.

_A wolf? _Hope thought.

The wolf in front of her have white fur with some black on her face, the tip of her tail was navy blue, a small, red spot was on her back, and blueish-black eyes. Hope could see a small, light blue bag decorated with a dark blue diamond pattern on it beside the wolf.

_How did she get up here? I use a rope ladder to get up here, and I believe that paws and rope ladders don't really mix well if you ask me . _Hope thought.

Hope look at the wolf and ask, "How did you get up here? Paws kind of make it hard to get up here with a rope ladder."

"I used my claws and teeth." The wolf said, holding up her paw.

_Did she use her teeth to grab the ladder while using her claws on the tree to keep her steady, or something like that? _Hope thought to herself.

The pink and white monkey notice the white wolf staring at the red box Hope still held onto with her tail. Protectively holding the box of pocky against her chest, Hope said, "I don't think you can eat this since it have chocolate and wolves can't eat chocolate."

The wolf pouted and said, "Do you have pocky that won't kill me?"

"Let me see..." Hope said.

Hope search through her bags to see if she packed any other flavor pocky. The pink and white monkey pull out a box of strawberry pocky and ask, "Wolves can eat strawberries, right?"

"Yes!" The wolf excitedly shouted, then grab the box with her mouth.

Hope sweatdropped, watching the wolf open the pocky box with her teeth. She thought, _How does she even know about pocky? That stuff is somewhat rare to get in the Hidden Kingdom, and I get that stuff because I just came from Japan and I also work for the Vocaloids._

Her pink eyes soon notice the wolf's blueish-black eyes staring at her as the strange wolf eat some pocky.

"How did you get these? Pocky and other japanese snacks are so rare to get in the Hidden Kingdom!" The wolf said.

"I-I just came back from J-Japan." Hope nervously said, wondering what this wolf is going to do to her.

"WHAT?!" The wolf said with sparkling, excited eyes.

Hope squeaked at the sudden outburst from the wolf.

"How were you able to do that?! Humans outside of the Hidden Kingdom would freak out if they saw a monkey talking and acting like a human!" The wolf said, looking at her with disbelief.

"U-Um... Would you like to come in to continue this conversation?" Hope ask, hoping the wolf seem to be nice.

"Sure. By the way, my name is Sunshine Uchiha. Your name is...?"

"Hope."

_Uchiha? I think I've heard of that last name from an anime, but I don't know which one. _Hope thought, unlocking the door and letting the wolf in.

* * *

When Hope turn on the lights, Sunshine said, "Wow. It looks more like a house than tree house."

"Is that bad?" Hope ask, looking a bit nervous.

"Nope. Anyway, if I were you, I would have stayed in Japan. It have so many cool stuff." Sunshine said, sitting on the couch.

"I couldn't do that. I do have friends in the Hidden Kingdom."

"I guess that's a good point."

Sunshine let out a yawn and said, "I'm going to sleep."

As Hope watch the white wolf fell asleep, the pink and white monkey thought, _I guess I can let her stay at my place for a while. She looks pretty nice, even though she just ate my snack._

Hope let out a small sigh and turn to her room she haven't slept in for months. With a smile on her face, Hope thought, _It's good to be back home._

* * *

**(AN: Sunshine Uchida is actually the OC of a friend of mine, who's not on FanFiction, and she let me use her OC. I hope you like her OC.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why isn't there much food in here!?" was the first thing Hope heard when the pink and white monkey woke up. Her pink eyes slowly glanced at her clock, and notice it was 9 o' clock in the morning.

_I guess it's a good time for breakfast. _Hope thought.

She drag herself to the kitchen and could see a wolf searching in the fridge and most of the cabinets open. Hope almost felt panicked about a wolf in her tree house until she remembered what happened last night.

_Oh yeah. I should have remembered what happened. _Hope thought.

"Why don't you have any food?" Sunshine said, trying to find something to eat. "There's no milk! There's no juice! There's no bread! There isn't even any eggs!"

"Sorry. I have to get rid of that stuff since they will spoil when I come back and I don't want to clean out the fridge." Hope said, scratching the back of her head as she let her long, pink tail swing low to the ground.

Sunshine let out a small sigh and said, "Is there anything we can eat for breakfast?"

Hope open one of the cabinets that wasn't open by the white wolf and pull out two packet of reman noodles. Turning her head towards the white wolf, Hope said, "Noodles for breakfast?"

Sunshine happily nodded her head as Hope thought, _I guess it's nice to have a breakfast buddy._

"After this we're going to buy some food, right?" Sunshine ask.

"Right." Hope replied.

* * *

"Alright, we have to wait for three minutes." Hope said, sitting on the couch with Sunshine.

"TV!" Sunshine shouted, trying to press the 'on' button on the remote control but her paw wouldn't let her. "Why can't buttons be bigger for paws?!"

"W-We can talk, Sunshine."

Sunshine quickly turn her head towards the pink and white monkey, and said, "Alright."

"Hm... Favorite color?" Hope ask.

"Blue." Sunshine simply answered.

"Birthday?"

"June 24, and I'm 15 years old, just in case you're wondering."

_Yes! Someone who's not in their early twenties/late teens. Okay, there are my friends from Japan, but at least I have a friend who can hang out with me in the Hidden Kingdom and she's a year younger than me! Everyone at Big Green aren't that bad, but it's nice to have a friend who's closer to my age. _Hope happily thought to herself, putting her hands together.

Sunshine look at Hope for a moment and ask, "Do you eat meat?"

The white wolf notice the pink and white monkey's face have turned pretty pale as Hope said, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I notice on the reman packets have 'beef flavor' on it." Sunshine said.

"Oh..." Hope said, making sure she's not making any eye contact with Sunshine. "Vegetarians can eat meat flavored noodles, right? It's just a flavoring, right? Right?!"

"Well, if it's artificial, I guess a vegetarian can eat it."

"See! See!"

Sunshine look at Hope and said, "But you must have tried a little while in Japan. Japan does have a lot of seafood since it's surrounded by water."

The white wolf smirked a little when Hope turned white and said, "M-Maybe I ate a little."

"You don't have to feel too guilty about that." Sunshine said with a small chuckle.

"Really?!" Hope said in shock.

"I've heard they can eat meat like birds. Just don't eat like a whole roasted turkey in front of your friends."

_Or is that chimpanzees? Monkeys and chimpanzees are at least kind of the same thing, right?_ Sunshine thought.

"I don't eat meat like I was a carnivore. Although, I have to admit that meat taste good."

There was some silence until Sunshine said, "Do your friends know you're here?"

Hope's pink eyes widen once she realized at and slap herself on the forehead. She let out an annoyed growl and said, "I almost forgotten about that! Man..."

Looking at the clock, Hope said, "I wonder if there's enough time to make a big entrance for everyone."

"Can I be in it?" Sunshine excitedly said, not even asking why Hope needs to make a big entrance.

"Let me see what I can do." Hope said, tapping her chin.

The two could hear their stomaches growl in unit and Sunshine said, "After breakfast and maybe after the trip to get some groceries?"

"Agree." Hope said.

* * *

In the halls of Big Green, in the afternoon, Commander Apetrully walked around, hoping to go back to his room. He felt that Big Green was the same as it was before Hope came. Well, Big Green was kind of the same even when Hope is around, only just a little more entertaining. Nothing too big.

His eyes soon notice a piece of paper taped to his room's door. Apetrully took the paper off the door and read it, which says, _Dear Apetrully,_

_I'm back! And I brought a friend (She's not from Japan. I kind of found her on my way back to my tree house and she stayed at my house, but I think she's a pretty good friend for me and she's close to my age) too. Tell everyone to go to the docks, if they want to anyway. I missed you all during the vacation. There's many things I want to tell you, but let's save that for later. _

_See you later, Hope._

_PS: Have a nice day._

Apetrully's eyes widen in shock and surprise, but he smiled to know that she's finally back to Big Green. Yet at the same time, he wonder what Hope's new friend is like.

_I wonder if her friend is a human or maybe a different species of animals. Well, just as long as she's a good friend to Hope. _Apetrully thought.


	3. Chapter 3

On Big Green's docks, most of the members waited while the rest continue on with their work. With a smile on his face, Apetrully thought, _I can't wait to see her again!_

A somewhat large boat with two animals, with their back facing them, on it slowly approach the docks of Big Green. The members can recognize only one of them, but not the other. Soon, the sound of music music they came to their ears from the speakers. The music was pretty much techno. Not the type of music they usually listen, but this one sound good.

Both of them turn to them with a big smile. Hope wore a dark pink ribbon with a clear, crystal in the middle of it tied around her tail, and a pair of clear, heart-shaped earrings, and held a pink and red microphone. The other animal, a white wolf with markings, wore a silver necklace with blue, diamond-shape gems, a pair of blue, diamond-shaped earrings, and blue headphones with a mic.

Hope: **I love singing**

**Not because I was made to love it**

**It's because you said you liked this voice of mine**

**That brings you happiness**

**I know nothing else but zero and one**

**Yet you taught me about "I"**

**Since that day, within my heart,**

**Is being filled-up with you**

Even though they were confuse by who the white wolf could be, they were happy that Big Green was a little less boring than before.

_I wonder if Hope made a new friend on her way back home. _Apetrully thought.

H: **Being able to stay with you, is enough for me**

**It makes my electric heart, tremble in excitement**

**It's as if my heart **

**Sways in the quantum breeze**

_I'm glad to hear Hope's voice once again. _Apetrully thought with a smile.

Wolf: **I hate being alone**

**Because I might melt into a world of solitude**

**I like the times you're here with me**

**Because your presence gives me warmth**

**I can't do anything by myself**

**Yet you gave me a song to sing**

**Since that day, within my heart,**

The wolf's singing voice was just as good as Hope's, as both of their tails swing to the song.

W: **Being able to stay with you, is enough for me**

**It makes my electric heart, tremble in excitement**

**It's as if my heart**

**Sways in the quantum breeze**

The monkey and the wolf dance to the music, and somehow, the wolf was better at dancing than Hope, even though she's dancing with four feet.

W: **Being able to stay with you, is enough for me**

**It stretches out my world beyond**

H & W: **It's as if my heart**

**Wants to flap like an angel's wings**

**Being able to stay with you, is enough for me**

**It makes my electric heart, tremble in excitement**

**It's as if my heart**

**Sways in the quantum breeze**

The crowd cheered as the song ended. The members who were closer to Hope were glad to see her again, but some of them were also curious about the wolf too since they never seen her before.

The wolf glance at Hope and whisper, "Can't believe you have your own crowd."

"Well, I think they're just happy to see me." Hope whispered back.

Hope turn to the crowd as the boat reach the docks of Big Green, and shouted, "Hello, Big Green! I'm back!"

_Finally, some excitement to my life. _The wolf thought to herself, hearing the cheers of the audience in front of them.

The pink and white monkey turn to the wolf, and said, "Let's meet my friends!"


	4. Chapter 4

In the nighttime, in Big Green 's halls, Apetrully walk towards Hope's room, thinking, _It's great to have Hope back, especially since we can have a party for her return. I found it a little strange on how close Hope and her friend Sunshine is, but I guess that's not too bad for Hope. She does need to be a little more closer with people who's close to her age._

Apetrully knock on Hope's door, which was quickly opened by Hope. With a warm smile on her face, Hope said, "Hello, Apetrully. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Hope." Apetrully said. "I just want to visit you for a moment and say good night."

Looking behind Hope, the commander notice Sunshine sitting on the carpeted floor with some paper and drawing materials around her. He found it a little strange since Sunshine isn't able to draw with paws. Well, maybe with her mouth, she can draw.

"What are you two doing?" Apetrully ask.

"Just planning Sunshine's room." Hope said.

Apetrully's eyes widen as he said, "In Big Green?"

"No, at my tree house." Hope said.

"But didn't you two just met last night?" The commander ask, remembering what Hope said to him during the party.

"Yeah, but I feel like I can trust her."

_Maybe she's a little too close to her than I thought. _Apetrully thought.

"I guess that's okay, but maybe you should ask some personal questions about her from time to time, like where did she come from or if she had any friends and family before she met you. Just in case you would like to know a little more about your friend."

"Okay, Apetrully."

Apetrully left as Hope close the door. The pink and white monkey turn towards the white wolf, and said, "Okay. What else do you want for your room?"

"A big, blue bed." Sunshine said as Hope sit next to her.

Hope grab a blue crayon and try to draw the bed into the paper that have the things what Sunshine desires.

_Hm... Maybe I should ask her some questions like Apetrully told me to. _Hope thought, finishing the picture of the bed Sunshine wanted.

"So, why were you by yourself when we first met?" Hope ask, scratching the back of her head.

"I wanted to have some adventure and my pack was pretty boring." Sunshine answered, not looking at Hope in the eye.

_So she's from a pack. I did heard most wolves do go into separate packs from Roto Wolf King told me. _Hope thought. _I should really try to hang out with the animal royals when I have the chance once in a while, but I usually end up being bored and leaving to hang out with someone else._

"Why?" Hope ask.

"Well, we do the same thing everyday, like hunting, and training our fighting and hunting skills. They don't know how to have fun." Sunshine said, scratching behind her ear with her foot.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. I felt like I was going to die of boredom if I stay in that pack any longer, so I decided to leave."

"Without any of them knowing?"

"Of course they know about me leaving. They let me go after I have spend another month with them, then I can leave them. It's kind of a pack thing, Hope. I'm sure you wouldn't understand even if I told you about wolf things."

Hope raise an eyebrow, and ask, "Oh. Where do you think they are now?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the second closest forest from here?" Sunshine said, looking at the drawing Hope made.

"How was your last month with your pack?" Hope ask.

Sunshine stayed silent for a moment until she said, "Do you think that Woo guy can build something to give me an easier way to bring me up to the tree house and maybe a way to lock a doggy door?"

"Maybe, and you didn't answer my question." Hope said. "How was your last month with them?"

"Hope, I would like to forget the past for a while. Okay?" Sunshine said, pawing at the carpet.

"I guess, but why-"

"Let me forget about it!"

Hope slightly jumped at the wolf's sudden outburst.

"O-Okay." Hope said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't mention it again." Sunshine said, making Hope nod.

_Maybe it's a bit more personal than I thought. _Hope thought.

* * *

With his ear against Hope's door, Apetrully was able to hear the two's conversation since he was a little curious if Hope did follow his advice to ask some personal questions about her friend.

_Hm... That sounds a little suspicious about what Sunshine said. _Apetrully thought to himself. _Maybe I should try to talk with Sunshine's pack. Just in case. I don't want anything bad to happen._

The commander of Big Green walk towards his room, trying to think of how this will turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you tell us why are we here again?" Mighty Ray ask as he, the rest of First Squad, and the commander search through one of the forests close to Big Green.

"I just want to know a little more about Hope's friend, and I heard that her pack might be here." Apetrully said.

Mr. NoHands open his mouth to ask him how he knows that, but quickly close his mouth, not really wanting to know anymore.

"Jumpy, do you see you see anything that might be related to that Sunshine wolf?" Mighty Ray ask?

The Rabbit King look around the area, but shook his head. The commander let out a small sigh of disappointment and thought, _I'm just worry about Hope's safety. Who knows what her friend was like in the past?_

* * *

In Hope's tree house, Sunshine ask, "Have you ever used Big Green's kitchen?"

"No. I kind of feel guilty about to using some of the space in their kitchen." Hope said, cutting up some carrots into small cubes. "Ox King and Egret Queen does have to serve over a hundred members a day."

"I guess you're right, but I still think you're able to use it without making any trouble." Sunshine said.

There was some silence until Hope said, "Are you sure we can't talk about your life at your pack?"

Sunshine let out a small growl, but said, "Okay."

"So... Did you have any friends at the pack?" Hope ask.

"Not really. Not all the younger wolves were that mean, and most of the adults were pretty nice to me, but I didn't made much good friends with them." Sunshine said, scratching her ear with her leg.

_I don't think her pack was that bad, probably just boring to her. _Hope thought, starting to cutting up celery into the same shape as the carrots.

"What are you making anyway?" Sunshine ask, looking at most of the ingredients that was displayed on the counter.

"Chicken noodle soup." Hope said.

"You're not worry that someone will see a pot of chicken noodle soup in the refrigerator?"

"I'll just say that it's for you."

With a smirk-like smile on her face, Sunshine said, "Pretty clever to use me for a excuse to eat meat without anyone knowing your craving for flesh."

"Craving for flesh? You're making it sound like I'm a monster." Hope said, sweatdropping a bit.

"I'm not trying to. Besides, I eat meat myself and the soup might be good." Sunshine said with a smile as her tail wagged side to side.

Hope sighed and continue cutting the ingredients.

* * *

The branches' leaves slightly shook as Lin Chung glanced up and stop in place. The harromic warrior narrow his eyes a bit until he turn his head towards Jumpy when he said, "Wolf... prints!"

The group notice paw prints leading up to a couple of bushes with a few white flowers on them, making the commander smile for the discovery.

_Yes! _Apetrully thought.

A sudden growl came from the bushes, making the group step back. A white wolf jump out of the bushes and landed in the middle of the group. First Squad seem to be getting ready for the fight as the wolf let out a low growl.

"Do you know Sunshine Uchiha?" Apetrully quickly ask, hoping a fight won't break out between them.

The wolf's brown eyes widen as he seem to calm down a little.

"Did you say Sunshine Uchiha?" The wolf said in disbelief, making the commander nod.

* * *

"Okay. We just need to wait the soup to cook, then we'll have dinner." Hope said, sitting next to Sunshine on the couch.

"Okay."

Hope's tail turn into the shape of a question mark as Hope ask, "Are you sure your pack was that bad and boring?"

"Yes," Sunshine firmly said, staring at the TV that wasn't even on. "But I think the only good thing about it is that we sometimes swim in the water, like rivers and lakes."

"So, you like swimming?" Hope ask.

"Well, I like the water more than the swimming. It feels so calm to me. I also like snow whenever the pack gets close to the colder territory of the Hidden Kingdom."

"I would love to see snow in real life. I lived in Monkey Castle for most of my life, and it doesn't snow in jungles. If any of the members have a mission at a snowy place, I would beg to go, even if it was a dangerous mission, just as long I can see the snow."

"Oh."

"So your pack moves around a lot?"

"Yeah, but we would stay at the same cave or the same den."

Hope raise an eyebrow when she realized something and ask the wolf, "How did you learn how to speak human?"

"Actually, my pack would let us learn human if we want to." Sunshine said. "Most of them didn't want to, but there are some who did learn it."

"How did you learn about pocky?"

"Sometimes, my pack would walk through towns at night as a shortcut. Once in a while, I would notice some open stores that display these japanese snacks, and of course, I don't have any money to buy them."

_So there are some good things about her pack. _Hope thought.

"What about you? How did you learn about speaking human and japanese stuff?" Sunshine ask.

"Well, I went to school at Monkey Castle and they had classes on how to speak human." Hope said. "For the japanese stuff... When I learned about anime at age 10 or so, I wanted to learn the language because I don't want to keep looking at the subtitles."

"That's a pretty stupid reason."

"Learning a new language is impressive! When I begged my mom, she was able to get me a tutor to teach me japanese and a bit of the culture of it."

"A tutor?! Are you rich or something?"

"No. If I was rich, then this tree house would be a tree mansion, and I wouldn't need a job as a maid. Well, my mom did work as a maid at Monkey Castle so I guess she gets a little more than an average maid, but that doesn't make me a rich kid."

"How did you learn about anime anyway?"

"These humans my mom met. They came from another kingdom, but came here for some important business. They were twins who told me about countries outside of the Hidden Kingdom, and I became interested."

"Oh... Who were they?"

"It was such a long time ago. I don't think I can't remember them anymore. Well, maybe if I see their faces again, then maybe I would be able to remember them again. Anyway, why does your pack make wolves stay at the pack for one month, then let them go?"

There was some silence between them until Sunshine said, "It's kind of like a second chance to think about it. To think about if the wolf wants to leave or not, but I left once I finished that month without a second thought. The pack made me feel like death, but once I got out, it was like I'm free and alive now."

Hope was quiet, but she did take out a blue ribbon and tie it around Sunshine's neck. The white wolf raise an eyebrow and ask, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you would look cute with a ribbon." Hope said.

Sunshine pouted, but smiled and thought, _At least it's a blue ribbon._

* * *

"So you know Miss Sunshine?" Apetrully ask the wolf.

The wolf's brown eyes landed on the commander as he said, "Yes, but not on a personal level. She was the odd one of the pack."

"What do you mean?" Sonia ask.

"Sunshine was more interested in humans than she is with the pack. Most of the pups in the pack were able to work hard in training, but Sunshine was pretty lazy." The wolf said. "You can say Sunshine is more dog than wolf."

"How did Sunshine spend her last month with your pack?" Apetrully ask, remembering the white wolf seem to be personal about that.

"She didn't. Somehow, she was able to escape while we were sleeping. I guess she wanted to get out sooner."

"What would you do if you found her?" Mighty Ray ask.

"We'll just make her go back to the pack to finish her last month with us. Maybe give her a small punishment, but we'll make sure to keep a close eye on her."

_Her pack doesn't seem to be that harsh. I don't know why she was complaining about her pack. _Apetrully thought.

"Do you know where she is by chance?" The unnamed wolf ask.

"Yes. We'll show you the way." Lin Chung said.

* * *

Hope let out a small hum, laying on her couch in the living room as Sunshine lay on top of her stomach as the two wait for the soup to be ready. As Hope gently scratch the wolf's ear, Hope said, "Maybe I should try to teach you japanese."

"R-Really?" Sunshine excitedly ask as her tail wags happily.

"Yeah. Also, you told me that you were a fan of the Vocaloids, so maybe I should give you introduce you to them."

"You know them?!"

"Yeah, I'm their maid for their castle. One more thing, I know you want to know what a human is like, so I'm going to let you borrow my magic necklace."

Sunshine's tail wagged at a incredible speed as her eyes sparkled. Suddenly, her tail stopped when there was a knock on the door. Sunshine got off of her friend as Hope said, "I'll get it."

Hope open the door, revealing Apetrully and First Squad. With a smile, Hope said, "Hi, guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well... We're here for your friend." Apetrully said.

"Huh?" Hope said, confused.

The pink and white monkey heard a couple of barks and growls from the ground. Looking down from the porch, Hope notice a couple of wolves in black, brown, gray, and white. Some of them have markings similar to Sunshine's while the rest doesn't. Hope's pink eyes widen, thinking, _Is this Sunshine's pack? Did she lie to me about spending her last month with them?_

Hope quickly went back to the living room to see if she was still there, but she wasn't. The pink and white monkey went to room and said, "Sunshine?"

There was only silence, but Hope checked under her bed and found the white wolf.

"Sunshine..." Hope said. "You need to come out."

There was some more silence until Hope said, "Sunshine, I'm not mad at you. You just need to stay at your pack for one more month, and you can come back here. We'll do all the things I said before once you do. I'll even throw you a big party for you if you finish that month with them. I promise."

"I-I don't think I can last another month with them, Hope." Sunshine said. "It was so fun and exciting when I met you."

"I think you can survive one more month of boredom."

"I guess."

"Promise me that you will come back once the month is over. We'll do all the things I said before including a party."

"I promise."

"Good."

Sunshine and Hope exited out of Hope's tree house. Before Sunshine could go back, Hope gave her an embrace. A few tear appear in Sunshine's eyes as she try to give an embrace back with her front legs. Once they let go, Sunshine walk back to her pack. As the pack of wolves walk away from their sight, Apetruly said, "Hope, I just want to-"

The commander stopped himself when he realized that Hope doesn't seem to be listening to him when Hope passed him and First Squad without a single word or look and locked the door once she enter her tree house. Apetrully frowned and thought, _Please don't hate me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Just three more weeks. _Sunshine thought to herself.

She rested on the ground of the cave her pack is temporarily staying. Her bluish-black eyes landed on the moon in the night sky. She look around the area and stood up. Sunshine quietly sneak through her sleeping pack.

As the white wolf walk towards the nearby river, she thought, _I know I can't run away from the pack again like before. I bet they secretly have sent spies on me or something like that._

Yet she smiles, remembering the promise she and Hope made.

_Just three more weeks and I'll be with Hope again to do all the things she promised. _Sunshine thought as her tail wag happily side to side.

Sunshine: **In the light that falls at moonrise**

**In the rhythm of the rain**

**In the miracle of ordinary days**

**In the hush of night **

**I will be in the whispers of friendship**

**Everywhere, you will find me there**

Sunshine let her paw gently touch the river's water, imagining what kind of adventures she and Hope might have once she's out of here.

S: **In the rustle of a curtain**

**In the bustle of the world**

**In a thousand little unexpected ways**

**When you lift your gaze,**

**I will be like the shimmer of one small star**

**Out there, shining everywhere**

The white wolf look up at the night sky, and was able to notice a small star that shined brighter than any other star in the sky. She smiled, feeling as if Hope might be looking at that star too.

S: **I will be there**

**Beside you through the lonely nights that fall**

**So close your eyes,**

**Remember my embrace**

**I will be there like mercy,**

**I will find you through it all**

**This do I swear, I will be there**

Sunshine smiled, staring at the water's reflection.

At Big Green's docks, Hope sat down on the edge of the dock as she look at the night sky. She wasn't that mad to the commander and First Squad anymore, and she will be nice and talk to them like normal since Hope knew that they did it for her own safety, but the pink and white monkey wants to forgive them until Sunshine comes back.

_I shouldn't be mad at Apetrully for trying to protect me. _Hope thought with a small sigh.

Hope: **In a language never spoken**

**Like the promise we've made**

**In the endless friendship that owned me heart and soul**

**In the certainty, I will always be true and**

**As near as my next prayer, you will find me there**

Hope place her hands over her heart, smiling.

H: **In the echo of the ocean**

**In the haunting of the wind**

**In mysterious extraordinary ways**

**Through the darkest sky,**

**I will be like the shimmer of one small star**

**Out there, shining everywhere**

Hope felt the wind pass by her as she look up, noticing a small star in the sky. Smiling, the pink and white monkey felt like that maybe Sunshine would be looking at the same star too.

H: **I will be there**

**Beside you through the lonely nights that fall**

**So close your eyes,**

**Remember my embrace**

**I will be there like freedom,**

**I will find you through it all**

**This do I swear, I will be there**

Hope let out a small chuckle, remembering the few moments they had shared together.

H: **In the harbor quarter**

S: **In the stone and dirt**

H & S: **In the star we both share**

H: **In the sound of laughter**

S: **Now and ever after**

H & S: **Look for me,**

**I will be there**

Sunshine and Hope look up at the small star in the sky, knowing that they will see each other someday.

S & H: **I will be there!**

**Beside you through the lonely nights that fall**

**So close your eyes**

S: **Remember my embrace!**

**I will be there**

H: **Remember my embrace!**

**I will be there**

S & H: **Like justice,**

**I will find you through it all!**

S: **This do I swear,**

**I will be there**

Sunshine frowned as she look at the river's reflection for the last time.

H: **This do I swear,**

**I will be there**

Hope frowned slight, and let out a small sigh.

S & H: **This do I swear,**

**I will be there**

Hope and Sunshine return back to bed, hoping that time would pass by more quickly than usual, so they could see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just two more weeks. _Sunshine thought to herself.

She was alone in the cave at night as she lay on the ground. Her pack was able to trust her to leave her alone in the cave. She let out a small sigh, remembering her pack are out hunting while the white wolf is all alone.

Sunshine: **Another day, another week**

**Another month, another year**

**Another day, another night**

**Until it's day again**

The white wolf sighed once more, remembering how she said that she might die of boredom. This time it might come true.

S: **The sun had fled, I go to bed**

**And scratch a line on the wall**

**Another day, where nothing charges at all**

Sunshine glanced at the clouded sky, then look at the stone walls of the cave.

S: **And everyday shuffles by like the day before**

**On its way to the blackest of skies**

**And everyday a little death comes and paces the floor**

**And a little bit more of me dies**

The wolf notice a spider web with a small spider slowly crawling towards a captured fly. She would have freaked out at the sight of a spider, but right now, she doesn't care anymore.

S: **Another day, another week**

**Another month, another year**

**Another night I spend alone**

**Until it's day again**

Sunshine place a paw over her heart, wishing that the the month is already over.

S: **Our little star has moved away**

**And all the world is a blur**

**I only see I am not me**

**Without her**

She could remember all those times she was with Hope. At the same time, she could remember how Hope would happily accept her for who she is. Hope was probably the only good friend she had.

S: **Everyday a little day**

**For everyday I die**

**Everyday a little death**

**And still I know not why**

The white wolf let a few tears fall from her eyes as she lay down her head.

* * *

At Hope's tree house, Hope was smiling, walking out of the kitchen with Kowloon walking behind her. He let out a slight annoyed sigh, wishing Apetrully didn't told Second Squad to visit Hope once in a while. For Kowloon, he find it odd that Hope seems to be close to Sunshine even though they known each other for 1-2 weeks. Sometimes he thinks Sunshine just likes Hope for her stuff, and if Sunshine find someone with better items, she might follow that person instead, but that's Kowloon's opinion.

Hope: **She will come back**

Kowloon: **Perhaps but still...**

H: **She will return to me**

**Another prayer**

K: **You've got to live for today**

H: **I will live when**

**We're together again**

**Everyday I will pray**

**Until then, until then...**

The warrior let out a soft groan as Hope went to the porch. As the rest of Second Squad were in the living room, Kowloon follow Hope, who happily looked at the scenery around her. Kowloon let out a small, annoyed sigh.

H: **And everyday, another prayer will bring her close to me**

**And every night, our little star we will share**

**The one day when I open my eyes**

**She will be standing over there, one day...**

Before Kowloon could let out one more sigh, a sudden thought came to his mind.

_I did remembered something about Hope wanting a friend who's closer to her age. Does that mean she's just pretending to like her to get that friend? I mean, did that wolf told her anything about herself? _Kowloon thought as a sudden idea came to his mind.

He slowly walk towards Hope, trying to keep a sad look on his face.

S: **Another day**

K: **There's something I must say**

**I wanted to protect you**

As Kowloon place a hand on Hope's shoulder, Hope had a confused look on her face, raising an eyebrow.

_What? What now? _Hope thought, confused.

S: **Another year**

K: **I wish there was a way**

**I could make it untrue**

The two didn't notice Alpha Girl, who was passing by until she heard them. A confuse look appear the leader of Second Squad's face as she stop by the front door to see what's going to happen.

S: **Another day**

K: **I heard the news today**

**I feel the worst has happened**

Hope's pink eyes slowly widen, realizing what he's going to say.

S: **Another year**

K: **An accident occurred and**

**Sunshine Uchiha is dead!**

S: **Another day**

K: **Dead and gone!**

Kowloon pull Hope into a hug as Hope cried. Alpha Girl's jaw dropped, shocked that Kowloon would lie to her like that.

K: **Rest in peace,**

**May flights of angels**

**Sing her to her rest**

**Let me hold you and**

**We'll help to heal you**

S: **Everyday a little death**

Kowloon guide Hope back to her tree house as she continue to cry.

H: **Everyday a little death**

S: **Everyday a little death**

K: **Everyday a little death**

H:** Everyday a little death**

S: **Everyday a little death**

K, H, & S: **Everyday a little death**

Once Hope and Kowloon enter her tree house, Hope ran into her room and lock the door. Once she did, Alpha Girl slap Kowloon in the face and shouted, "What the hell makes you think it would be a good idea to lie to her like that!? What were you thinking!?"

"I-I just wanted to know if Hope really did cared for that wolf. I mean, we don't know about Sunshine that much." Kowloon said.

"Hope does know Sunshine! She spend most of her time with her since she came!" Alpha Girl shouted, pointing at him. "You have to tell her the truth before Hope drowns in her own tears!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Well... I wasn't sure if this Sunshine actually likes Hope for her. Maybe she just likes her for her stuff, like the snacks. I mean, Hope did said that Sunshine followed her when she opened a box of pocky."

Alpha Girl narrowed her dark eyes and said, "I'll give you until the day Sunshine comes back to make Hope happy. When that wolf comes back, you have to tell Hope the truth."

"Why do I have to make Hope happy?" Kowloon ask.

"How do you think the commander will react if he saw Hope depress?" Alpha Girl said.

Kowloon's eyes widen and said, "Oh yeah... Um... Can you distract the commander until Hope is back to normal?"

Alpha Girl let out a sigh and said, "I'll try."

Kowloon let out a sigh of relief as Alpha Girl thought, _Whatever plan you have, it will never work._


	8. Chapter 8

The commander slowly walk towards the tree house of Hope as he thought, _It been a while since I've seen Hope. I hope she's okay._

Apetrully notice someone sitting on the steps of the tree house's porch as he walks closer. He realized it was Alpha Girl sitting on the steps as she gulps once she saw the commander.

"Hello, Alpha Girl!" Apetrully said once he's in front of the tree house.

"H-Hey, commander..." Alpha Girl said, sounding a bit nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Well, since Second Squad rarely have any missions lately, we decided to take care of Hope since she's pretty sick."

Apetrully's eyes widen with a worried look on his face as he said, "Oh my! Can't I at least see how she's doing?"

"No!" Alpha Girl suddenly shouted.

"Why not? I think I should at least know how's she's doing. It's also the week when she's suppose to come back to Big Green." Apetrully said, hoping to see her again.

"Um... She doesn't want anyone to get sick." Alpha Girl explains. "Just come back in a few weeks or so, and maybe she'll get better."

Alpha Girl let out a few nervous chuckles as Apetrully raise an eyebrow and ask, "Can't I see her just this once before I go?"

"No." The leader of Second Squad firmly said.

The commander let out a disappointed sigh and said, "Alright..."

Alpha Girl let out a sigh of relief as she thought, _Hope is never going to get better._

* * *

One week later... Sunshine sat in the cave, waiting as she thought, _Today is finally the day I can go back to Hope. I just need the approval of the Alpha of the pack, and I'm finally free!_

The white wolf look up, noticing a silver wolf that was a bit lager compared to the other wolves surrounding him. Besides gray eyes, what was quite noticeable about him was that he have a rather large, black marking on his back that resembles a pair of wings.

"Alpha Oleander Northedge." Sunshine quickly murmured to herself, remembering the alpha wolf's name.

"Sunshine Uchiha," Oleander said. "You may have tried to escape our pack in the first place, but we gave you another chance. Do you decide to stay or walk out of here?"

"I would like to walk out of here, sir."

There was some silence until Oleander said, "Then go."

Sunshien keep her mouth shut as she walk pass the wolves. As she try her best not to look back, the white wolf thought, _Here I come, Hope._

Sunshine look back at the reflection of the nearby river to notice her blue ribbon was loosely tied around her neck and bits of dirt on her fur. She slightly shook her head and thought, _I'll just get a bath and ask Hope if she could let me borrow her jewelry. I want to look good for the party._

The white wolf let out a soft giggle, thinking all of the adventures she and Hope will have.

* * *

Alpha Girl and Kowloon look at Hope, who stared at her bedroom wall. Her fur have turned dull pink and light gray, which makes Alpha Girl let out a soft groan and whisper to Kowloon, "Today is the day her friend comes back. Do something!"

"What am I suppose to do?! I gave her sweets, toys, and took her places!" Kowloon shouted at her.

"Do something, or either Hope or Apetrully might kill you." Alpha Girl said.

Kowloon gulps and said to Hope, "H-Hey, Hope, do you want some ice cream?"

Hope just turn her head towards him and stared blankly. With a nervous look on his face, Kowloon drag Hope outside and said, "Okay!"

Alpha Girl let out a groan as she follow the two to make sure nothing bad happens.

_Kowloon, just tell Hope the truth! _Alpha Girl thought. _Sure, she'll be very angry at you if you do, but she'll get over it. Kowloon, you're such an idiot._

* * *

With a big smile on her face, Sunshine stared up at the tree house, and slightly whisper to herself, "We meet again."

_I guess Hope didn't put in a way for me of getting up there yet. _Sunshine thought.

Before Sunshine could attempt of climbing up the tree house, she suddenly heard, "It's that wolf!"

"Huh?" Sunshine said.

She turn towards the large tree with a castle, and slowly walk to it, thinking, _I did remember Hope telling me not to come close to here. Why does she hate harpy eagles so much anyway? I know harpy eagles and monkeys are enemies, but..._

Sunshine look up at the tree and notice a blue and white harpy eagle on a branch with a small TV in front of her.

"Where did that wolf go?" The harpy eagle ask herself.

"Um... I'm down here." Sunshine said.

The harpy eagle nearly jumped, but quickly look down to notice Sunshine.

"You're that wolf Hope hanged out last month." The harpy eagle said.

"Yeah... Have you been stalking us?" Sunshine ask.

"...No? Okay, maybe, but that's because Hope is my prey and I have to stalk my prey!"

Sunshine's eyes widen and said, "Wait a minute, your name is Harper, right?"

"Harper H. Eagle." The harpy eagle corrected, proudly.

"Oh, you're the Bald Eagle King copycat I sometimes heard around Big Green." Sunshine said.

"C-Copycat?!" Harper shouted in shock.

"Yeah, I think it's because you're blue and white, and you're just like an eagle but with messier feathers."

Harper let out a loud, angry groan and said, "But I like to build machines! I'm different from him! At least I can talk human!"

"Yeah, but you do look like a female version of him." Sunshine said.

"Well, even if I'm a copycat, which I'm not, at least I don't stay in the house all day like Hope!" Harper said.

"Wait. What?"

"I'm serious. Hope barely left the tree house unless it's with a friend, and I've been looking at this monitor all day while one of my minions look at it all night. She didn't even came back to Big Green! Most of the time, I've seen these two from Big Green visit her a lot. I think they're from Second Squad. Just before you came, Hope and those two went out for something."

"B-But Hope promised she'll throw a party for me when I come back. Have you at least seen her friends bring stuff to the tree house? You know, party stuff and party food, like cake."

"No. Also, I don't think she have enough time to throw you a party now."

"Y-You have to be lying."

"Why would I lie to you? I don't really want anything from you. If you want, I'll show you proof."

Harper fly down to Sunshine with the monitor. The harpy eagle show the wolf the monitor's screen. When Harper press the rewind button, Sunshine could see it was in black and white, but she could see that in a week, Hope haven't come out much unless Alpha Girl and Kowloon were with her. Not once, they didn't have anything that looks like its for a party.

Sunshine's eyes widen in horror.

"D-Did she forget about me, and replaced me with them?" Sunshine ask herself.

"Sorry, kid, but that might be true." Harper said.

_I wish I heard what they said. Maybe I should have put some microphones around the cameras to get a clearer idea of what's happening. _Harper thought to herself.

Slowly, Sunshine lay down on the grassy ground, using her front paws to cover her face as she let tears come out of her eyes. The white wolf thought, _I-I trusted her. I-I trusted Hope and she just forgotten about me while I was gone. She even replaced me!_

Harper gently pat Sunshine's back and said, "Sorry, kid. You can hang out with me at my castle if you want."

Sunshine nodded and Harper happily shouted, "Okay!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sunshine rested on a branch of Harpy Eagle Castle, continuing to cry. Harper slowly approach the white wolf as she carried a basket, and said to her, "Um... Hey, I know you're kind of sad and all, but would you like to go to the bazaar with me?"

The white wolf suddenly stopped crying to raise an eyebrow and ask the harpy eagle, "Why are you going to a bazaar? Don't you have minions and servants to do that for you? You're the queen of the harpy eagles, right?"

"Yeah, but it's nice to get out of the castle once in a while and there might be cool stuff at there that my servants might not realize." Harper said.

"Why do you want me to come?" Sunshine ask.

"I'm trying to get you to forget those bad things that happened to you. I know I said that I don't want anything from you, but I hate to see someone like you to cry over the fact my pray abandoned you..." Harper slowly downed her words once she realized what she said.

Before Sunshine could cry once more, Harper shouted, "Stop! You're going to shop with me and I'll try to make you feel better!"

* * *

Harper quickly pick up the wolf with her talons and fly away to this bazaar.

At the bazaar, Sunshine look at each stand she pass by with Harper by her side. The white wolf could hear Harper saying how an object looks amazing every time she sees something random or odd or at least shiny. Sunshine let out a sad sigh at the things she believes Hope did until her blueish-black eyes notice something.

It was a jewelry stand run by a young woman with long, curly, black hair and small, dark brown eyes, and wore a dark pink sweater, a pair of indigo shorts, and a pair of dress shoes. Sunshine notice a certain piece of jewelry that caught her interest. It was a gold necklace with a blue gem in the shape of a diamond. It had a simple design, but Sunshine was drawn to it.

"How much is this necklace?" Sunshine ask the woman.

"It would cost a lot of gold since it belonged to an old friend of my father." The woman said.

Sunshine look at Harper and said, "Pay the lady in gold, Harper."

"Okay." Harper said, taking out a bag of gold coins from her basket and gave it to the lady.

Sunshine quickly swipe the necklace from the stand once she did and walk away with it. Harper slightly smiled and thought, _I think she gotten better about this Hope thing. Although, I can't really imagine Hope just abandoning someone like that. From all those times I may have stalked her, Hope seemed to be pretty nice with her Big Green friends. Is she just mean to others outside of Big Green or something like that?_

"Do you want to put it on now?" Harper ask the wolf, taking the necklace from her.

"Not right now." Sunshine said. "I want to wear it on a special occasion."

"Do you think you'll going to stay at my castle for that long?"

"K-Kind of. You did took me in."

"That doesn't mean you're going to stay for long. I'm not a caretaker for abandoned wolves. You can stay for like a week or so, but you can't stay for a long time. I'm sorry for doing that."

"I-It's okay. You are a queen..."

Sunshine's ears dropped sadly as Harper frowned a little. Harper sighed and said, "Maybe we can have a big party before you go, like a goodbye party."

"I'm not sure. I don't really want the party to catch Hope's attention. I would like to try to forget about her or at least get some kind of closure." Sunshine said, looking at some of the passing stands.

"I still say we should have a party to make you feel better."

"I guess so..."

"We can even have a sleepover tonight!"

Sunshine sweatdropped and thought, _I thought you wanted nothing from me. Or is she just trying to be nice since well...?_

* * *

In one of the bedrooms in Harpy Eagle Castle at night, Sunshine said, "I'm pretty shocked that you have normal bedrooms since harpy eagles are birds, and birds sleep in nests."

"Yeah, but I must at least have a few normal rooms just in case Master Highroller or anyone else who normally sleeps in beds have to come over for something." Harper said.

"I guess that makes sense." Sunshine said.

As Sunshine lay down on the bed, Harper said, "You should try on that necklace. Just to see if you look nice in it."

"Sure." Sunshine said as Harper grab the blue gem necklace from the basket.

Harper put the necklace around Sunshine's neck and the white wolf said, "You seem to have a lot of time for a queen. Why do you-"

Sunshine stopped talking when she heard a sudden frighten gasp from Harper. The wolf's eyes widen as she felt much more different than her usual self. Looking down, Sunshine nearly screamed when she realized that she didn't have paws and instead, she have hands. As she try to move the fingers, Sunshine said, "Am I human?"

"Well, just look in the mirror yourself." Harper said, pointing to the full body mirror in the corner of the room.

Sunshine crawl towards the mirror on hands and knees. Once she got to the front of the mirror, Harper helped her stand up more easily. In the mirror's reflection, Sunshine could see she's really is a human. She have black, shoulder-length hair, kept her blueish-black eyes, and wore a knee-length, blue dress, light blue and white striped stockings, black mary janes, and the blue ribbon loosely tied around her neck. At the same time, Sunshine could see Harper smirking.

"What?" Sunshine said.

"And you said I was a copycat when you have a necklace that turns you into a human like Hope!" Harper lightly chuckled.

Sunshine narrowed her eyes angrily, remembering one of the promises Hope made. Harper gently pats Sunshine's back with her smirk still on her face as she said, "Remember that party idea we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah?" Sunshine said, wondering what Harper's plan.

"What do you think about having some revenge on Hope and Second Squad?" Harper said, slowly taking the ribbon off of Sunshine's neck.

"Revenge?"

"Yeah. You want to get Hope for forgetting you and abandoning, and Second Squad for being the reason why she forgotten about you, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"With that magic necklace, they will never know that you're even you, Sunshine. The party will be a disguise for our plan."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll try to make think we invited them to be nice and while they're all alone... BAM! Our plan to destroy them will set!"

"I don't know. Why do you want to do this for my sake?"

"It's not only that. I want to capture Hope and eat her, so this might be a very good chance to do that."

"Hm... I guess that's okay."

"Good. Well, while I try to think of a way to kill them, you sleep."

"Alright."

Sunshine watch as Harper left the room. Once the harpy eagle did, Sunshine lay on the bed and close her eyes, thinking, _This might be the only way I could feel better. I think anyway._

* * *

_Sunshine's Dream._

Sunshine stood on top of a tree that seems to look like it was made out of ice and crystals. The gold necklace with the blue, diamond-shaped gem was around her neck. She wore a long, flowing, dark blue dress, and blue ballet flats.

Sunshine: **The world is a place**

**Where the villains wear**

**A smile on their face**

**Stolen moments gone forever!**

She jumped down from branch to branch, getting closer to the ground. Once she landed on the ground safely, Sunshine smirked when she saw Second Squad and Hope talking with big smiles on their faces.

S: **As my enemies will soon learn**

**I will strike a match**

**And then watch them burn**

**On the pyre of obsession**

A large ring of ice spikes came up from the ground, surrounding Golden Eye Husky. The rest of Second Squad and Hope ran away as Husky was trapped no matter how many times he breathes fire onto them or hit them.

S: **You run 'til you drop,**

**Chasing on advantage**

**You'll pay any price**

**If you think it's free**

Hurricane and Archer try to run away until they stumble across piles of arrows, axes, and bows made out of precious metals like platinum, gold, and silver. They suddenly feel fear in themselves when they notice Sunshine sitting on top of the pile. The Lee brothers back away until they trip onto their backs. Looking back, they notice a cliff behind them.

Sunshine let out a growl, walking towards them with two, long pieces of rope in her hands.

S: **I will carry hell to your doorsteps!**

**I will make you pay!**

**You will reap the hate you've sown**

**On my judgement day!**

Sunshine tied each rope around their necks,and push them right off the cliff.

S: **Sleepless nights and days of damnation**

**Soon and evermore**

**I will bring hell**

**Knocking upon your door!**

For down below, Sunshine could see Hurricane and Archer hanged by the ropes she tied around their necks. Looking behind her, she could see Hope with a smirk on the monkey's face.

Sunshine's hands turn into fists as she grit her teeth in anger. Yet a small tear came out oh her eye.

S: **And friendship is a lie swearing**

**That no matter what it won't die**

**Disappearing like a star in the sky**

**In the hot light of morning**

Soon, an evil grin appear on Sunshine's face as Hope disappear like smoke. Looking at her side, the black-haired girl could see the members from Highroller's army, and yet Sunshine walk away from them.

S: **But what do I care?**

**There are allies to be had everywhere**

**First, there's retribution I must prepare**

**Might vengeance is mine!**

On top of a cliff, Sunshine could see Alpha Girl trying to escape this place as Sunshine evilly grins. The short-haired girl grinned as Alpha Girl notice a rather large statue not too far away from her.

The gold statue was of Alpha Girl in such a heroic pose, holding up her spiky club in the air. The real Alpha Girl ran towards the statue, with a big smile on her face, feeling it could be the greatest gift she ever gotten.

A shocked look appeared on her face when the statue of gold turn into rock and snow.

S: **I have a nice show**

**That will tempt you onward**

**And just when you're sure**

**That the prize is yours**

Sunshine jump off the cliff and use her feet to crush the statue into nothing. Alpha Girl could see the big, evil grin on her face as Sunshine slowly walk towards her as if nothing was wrong.

S: **I'll deliver hell to your doorstep**

**Dressed in rich facade**

**Then, I'll burn you to the ground**

**Like an angry god!**

Alpha Girl let out a gasp when she notice the ground under her was cracking like ice. The ground open up and she fell into the pool of freezing water. The last thing she saw before the ground close up was Sunshine looking down at her.

S: **Once you're in a shining cathedral**

**Heed the tolling bell**

**It's the final sound you hear**

**As you descend to hell!**

Everywhere he looked, Kowloon couldn't find his teammates. The warrior froze in place at the sound of footsteps behind him. Looking behind him, he could see Sunshine right behind him.

Sunshine grabbed onto his shoulders, making scratches onto his shoulders and back. Kowloon quickly ran away from her.

S: **Fall down on your knees**

**Fall down and let me hear you pray!**

**Fall down on your knees**

**'Til I hear you**

**Bargaining, scheming, begging, screaming**

**To me!**

Kowloon looked back and stopped in horror for a moment. Towering over him was a large wolf made out of ice and snow. Sitting on top of it was Sunshine, looking down upon him.

S: **I will carry hell to your doorstep!**

**You will rue the day!**

**You will reap the hate you've sown**

**No matter how hard you pray!**

The warrior try to run away as fast as he could. The paws of the giant wolf nearly crushed him as Kowloon try to dodge them.

He ran into a wall made out of stone. Looking around, he could see stone walls rising from the ground, trapping him in.

S: **It's a place without any mercy,**

**Fashioned in cold blood!**

Kowloon gulped, looking at the wolf towering over him.

S: **Stone of fear and stone of doubt!**

**No forgiveness, no way out!**

**Only justice!**

**Say amen!**

The wolf made out of ice and snow pick up Kowloon in its mouth, and ate him in one gulp. Sunshine let out a laugh, smiling widely.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why haven't she turn back to normal no matter what I do?!" Kowloon shouted, pacing around on the porch of Hope's tree house with Alpha Girl by her side.

"Well, I think she would be depress if someone she knows died." Alpha Girl said, looking pretty bored as she look through Hope's mail. "We both know that we can't keep telling the commander that she's sick for long and he will find out that you made her depress."

"Hey! I might be kicked out of Big Green because of this!"

"Okay, I know the commander is pretty close to Hope since he hangs out with her a lot, but I don't think he would do that. Maybe you should just tell him the truth before something worst happens."

Kowloon's heart nearly stopped when he heard, "Hello? Is Hope okay?"

"Oh no..." Kowloon said.

Apetrully climb up the rope later that lead up to the porch, and smiled when he saw the two members of Second Squad.

"Hello, have Hope gotten better?" Apetrully ask.

"Um... Only a little bit." Kowloon said.

"A little bit? It been over a week. If it's a serious illness, then we have to take Hope to the hospital!" Apetrully said, sounding a bit panicked at the thought of Hope being in serious trouble.

"No!"

"No?"

"U-Um... Actually, she's feeling must better."

"She is? Then can I see her?"

"N-No. She's-"

"She's getting ready for the party." Alpha Girl suddenly said, holding a opened letter.

"A party?" Apetrully and Kowloon said at the same time.

Alpha Girl nodded as the commander took the letter to read it. His eyes widen as he shouted, "This is an invitation to a party at Harpy Eagle Castle! Why would Hope decide to go there?! And why is Second Squad coming too?"

The leader of Second Squad's eyes widen at the mention of her squad, but said, "I'm sure we can protect her at the party."

The commander gulped and said, "Alright, but make sure you stay close to Hope."

"Yeah, sure." Alpha Girl said as Apetrully gave the letter back.

"Alright, and tell her that I said 'hi'." Apetrully said.

"Of course."

As Apetrully left the tree house, Kowloon said to Alpha Girl, "Thank you."

"You know that we can't keep this up anymore, Kowloon. The commander is not that dumb." Alpha Girl said. "Also, why would that Bald Eagle King copycat wants us to come to this party?"

Slowly, an idea came up to Kowloon's mind.

"Maybe we should go to that party." Kowloon said.

"What?! I just said that to get the commander get off our backs for a while. Why would you want that?! Hope might get eaten by her! How would the commander react to Hope getting eaten!?" Alpha Girl ask.

"Well, Hope have to react if she's with an enemy, and sometimes, I hear that she feels alive while being chased. Annoyed, but alive."

"That's the worst idea ever created in the history of ideas. We could just push Hope off of a cliff and that would be a better idea!"

"Please! After this and it still doesn't work, I'll tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!"

Alpha Girl let out a groan and said, "Okay. We'll do this."

_I still think that's a really horrible idea. _Alpha Girl thought.

"Who's this party for, anyway?" Kowloon ask.

"Just this person name Emily Yuki Kirkland." Alpha Girl said.

* * *

That night... In her room from Harpy Eagle Caste, Sunshine stared at her reflection in the mirror with her blue, magic necklace around her neck, making sure she looks good. She wore a long, dark blue dress, a pair of blue heels, and a pair of silver, diamond-shape earrings.

A smirk appear on her face as she walk to the balcony that was over the entrance of the castle with Harper by her side. Sunshine scan the area to see anyone wearing red, pink, and white, especially if that person have pink hair since she knew that Hope wouldn't just walk around a castle full of harpy castle as a monkey.

_Where is she? Where is Hope? _Sunshine thought.

* * *

"Come on, Hope." Kowloon quietly whispered.

As Second Squad and Hope walk towards Harpy Eagle Castle, Hope wore her magic necklace, meaning she's human. Hope's long, pink hair was now dull pink, including her eyes. She wore an ankle-length, red dress, and light pink ballet flats.

_We're just doing this for you, Hope. _Alpha Girl thought, wishing that Second Squad didn't have to wear formal clothing for the party.

At the entrance of Harpy Eagle Castle, Alpha Girl and Kowloon could see harpy eagles guarding the area, but they need the queen so the plan could take place. A loud squawk came from the wooden balcony above the entrance. The animals and the few humans look at the balcony to see Harper and a human girl by her side, a bit shocked since Harper is suppose to be on Highroller's side.

"Welcome, everyone! Welcome to the party for my new friend Emily Yuki Kirkland!" Harper shouted, hoping to get everyone's attention.

Kowloon smirked for a moment and was about to snatch Hope's necklace until he notice she wasn't even near him. A panicked look appear on his face as Alpha Girl whispers to him, "How were you able to lose a whole girl?!"

_I don't know! The commander is going to kill me if something bad happens to Hope! _Kowloon thought, looking around.

Her hair and eyes very slowly turns into its original shade of pink as she walk towards the entrance. At the same time, she looked at the girl next to Harper.

_Those eyes... _Hope thought, noticing the girl's eyes.

Hope: _**Oh my, my heart beats faster**_

_**And my mind is racing**_

_**Could it be...?**_

_**Could it be that**_

_**You've come back to life?**_

Hope enter the ballroom, along with the rest of the other guests invited to the party. She look at the stairs that lead to the ballroom and could see the girl from before walking down them. The girl's blueish-black eyes were on the girl in red as a gentle smile appears on her face.

H: _**I know those eyes following me**_

_**Dark and familiar and deep as the sea**_

_**I know that face, strange but it seems**_

_**Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams**_

Hope's pink eyes slightly teared up, not knowing if she should say something or not.

_Is that really you, Sunshine? _Hope thought.

H: _**How can you stand there?**_

_**A whisper from me**_

_**Yet somehow so far away**_

_**In eyes once familiar,**_

_**A stranger I see**_

_**With so many words left to say**_

Sunshine's gentle look at Hope slowly turns into a glare, as she thought that Hope had abandoned her.

Sunshine: _**This girl is dead**_

_**She is no more**_

_**She died a little each day**_

_**Like a thief,**_

_**The pack has stolen her away**_

Sunshine's hands turn into fists from anger, but she try to calm down as the black-haired girl talk to the invited animals.

S:_** The mind plays tricks**_

_**You are confused**_

_**The girl you seek is long gone**_

_**Dead and cold**_

_**A story told**_

_**By those she trusted,**_

_**Those she loved,**_

_**And those who then moved on**_

Hope tried her best to walk over to the short-haired girl, but her path was blocked by the crowd of guests.

_I didn't know Harper knows this many humans and animals. _Hope thought as she could hear the girl talking to the animals.

S: _**I am a ghost**_

_**Just a mirage**_

_**Who chases traces of you**_

H: _**There in that voice**_

_**Traces of you**_

_**Dark and familiar and deep as the sea**_

Sunshine looked up at the upper floor to see Harper looking at her as if the plan needs to happen. The dark-haired girl nodded, then walk up the stairs to the upper floor to meet her.

Hpe could see her walking up the stairs, as she follows her through the crowd.

"Hope... Hope... Hope..." Kowloon quietly said, hoping he doesn't look suspicious, and at the same time, hoping to find Hope before any harpy eagles will find Hope suspicious either.

S: _**This girl is dead**_

_**She is no more**_

_**And though it's torturing me**_

H: _**I know those eyes**_

_**Torturing me**_

Hope finally reach the bottom of the stairs, and walk up them, hoping to catch up to the girl.

S & H: _**Can either of us really every be free?**_

_**How can you stand there?**_

_**A whisper from me**_

_**When you are still far away**_

_**And why does the truth**_

_**Seem too hard to be true?**_

Sunshine quickly enter the hallways as Hope notice her go in. Hope gulped and thought, _I hope it's really Sunshine._

H & S: _**With so much broken**_

S: _**And so much damage**_

H & S: _**There are no words**_

S: _**Left... to... say...**_

A small frown appears on Sunshine's face as she could hear Hope's footsteps follow her into the hallways.

* * *

**(AN: The name Emily/Yuki Kirkland belongs to one of my friend's OCs, but I'm using 'Yuki' as a middle name..)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sunshine's heart kept on beating as she continue to hear Hope's footsteps until she heard Hope shout, "Sunshine!"

Her ears could hear Hope's footsteps getting closer and closer as Hope keep asking questions, but Sunshine didn't answer or listen to her. Sunshine bit her lower lip in anger, trying to remember what happened on the day she found out.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sunshine said, not facing the pink-haired girl. "My name is Emily Yuki Kirkland. Not this 'Sunshine' you speak of, ma'am. If you excuse me, I have to meet someone."

"O-Oh... I'm sorry. It's just I've been having a pretty bad month and my friend-"

Hope stopped talking when the girl walk off, and yet Hope continues to follow her, making Sunshine think, _Why are you still following me?_

"I've never thought that Harper would have a human as a friend. Okay, there's Sportiflex, but he is Highroller's cousin so I guess that gives some reason for some animal in Highroller's army to somewhat like him." Hope said. "How did you know Harper anyway?"

Sunshine just bit her lower lip in anger as Hope raised an eyebrow and ask, "Did I accidentally said something bad?"

In the end of the hallway, Sunshine could see Harper waiting for her, and thought, _Good. Now Harper can-_

"Is Harper a good friend to you? Like a real good friend? I've always thought she wouldn't-" Hope was interrupted when Sunshine shouted, "Well, how do you even know what a good friend is, Hope?!"

The two stop in place as Harper facepalmed (or facewinged?) herself. Hope started to remember the few sentences they said to each other. Slowly, her pink eyes widen as Hope said, "I've never told you name. Also, I do know how to be a good friend."

_Well, I guess I can't hide it any longer. _Sunshine thought, turning towards her.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you got ready with a party for my arrival?!" Sunshine angrily shouted.

"I knew it! H-How did you become a human? Was it some kind of reincarnation thing? Maybe not because I think that stuff takes many years for that to happen." Hope ask, wanting to know badly.

"Reincarnation? Don't change the subject! You just forgotten about me and just go on with your life with my replacements!"

"What? Sunshine, I've never forgot about you. To be exact, I was-"

Hope stopped when she felt her mouth covered by a wing and was slammed against a wall as she was now looking at Harper the Harpy Eagle Queen instead of Sunshine. A smirk was across the harpy eagle's face as she said, "We don't want to hear any more lies, my little Hopesy. Sunshine, take off her necklace for me. I want monkey for dinner and not human."

Sunshine nodded and took the red gem necklace off of Hope's neck, and then turn her back to the monkey.

"Thanks. You go on with the plan, Sunshine." Harper said.

As Harper fly away with Hope in her talons, Sunshine noticed Hope's fur seemed to turn gray. Sunshine shook her head and thought, _I should be worrying Second Squad, not Hope._

* * *

Walking down the hallway with 'Emily' wasn't that calming for Second Squad, especially for the fact they're in the home of the enemy.

"So, where are we going?" Kowloon ask, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well, I heard of your missions and thought you should deserve a little more than what you have now." The short-haired girl said.

"That sounds really nice and it really does, but we need to find someone." Alpha Girl said, worry about what's going on with Hope right now.

"Oh, it won't take that long."

Second Squad and 'Emily' enter a room. In this room, there were displays, showing treasures and weapons made out of precious metals and gemstones, along with a few trophies here and there.

_I can't believe that harpy eagle have this kind of stuff. I've always thought she was more of a minor royal from those stories Hope told us before Kowloon made her depressed. _Alpha Girl thought.

Her eyes look around to see most of the members of Second Squad looking at the treasures with amazement as she heard 'Emily' say, "Take as much as you want, Second Squad."

_Why does she sound familiar? _Sunshine thought.

_Why is a friend of the enemy so nice to us? _Kowloon thought.

A sudden slam to the metal door caught the attention of Second Squad as they turn towards the only entrance in the room. Kowloon loudly knocks on the door, shouting, "Hey! Let us out!"

A small slot opens up on the door, revealing the girl's blueish-black eyes.

"No." 'Emily' simply said.

"Why not?! We did nothing to you!" Kowloon shouted at her.

"Oh, really? Doesn't the sound of my voice sound familiar to you?"

"Kind of."

The girl sweatdropped and shouted, "Sunshine Uchida! It's me, Sunshine! How could you not at least recognize my voice!? I know it been like over a month, but come on! You got to remember me!"

"What?!" The members of Second Squad shouted in shock.

"But you're human!" Alpha Girl exclaim.

"Hope isn't the only one with a magic necklace, but I was pretty shock about the discovery too because... well, it's not everyday you find an artifact that turns you into a human instead of an animal." Sunshine said. "Oh yeah, this might be familiar to you."

Sunshine holds up the red gem of Hope's necklace to the door's slot to let Second Squad see it.

"What did you do to her?!" Husky shouted.

"Oh she's with Harper. I'm sure they're having dinner together." Sunshine said with a small smirk.

"Why are you even doing this to us?" Alpha Girl ask.

"You're the reason why Hope have forgotten me while I was gone!"

"Wait. What?"

"Harper showed me proof that the two of you have been hanging out with Hope and not once I've seen you carrying party supplies for the party Hope promised! What else could it be?"

Alpha Girl's eyes widen, but her eyes turn into a glare as the leader of Second Squad look at Kowloon. The male warrior let out a nervous chuckle and said to Sunshine, "Look, there must be a really big mistake here-"

Kowloon stopped talking the slot closed. Alpha Girl slap Kowloon in the face and exclaim, "Look what your lie did! Now we're going to die of starvation in here!"

Suddenly, the room gotten cold from the many small vents in the room.

"...If we don't freeze to death first." Alpha Girl added.

Golden Eye Husky breath out fire, hoping it would keep the squad.

* * *

In Harpy Eagle Castle's kitchen, Hope was in a cage, watching sharpening her knives.

"You know, I've never thought the day would come," Harper said once she's done sharpening, happily chuckling. "But thanks to your former friend, it became real. I always thought that I might end up like those cartoon villains that always fail at the end."

"Yeah..." Hope softly said.

Harper stop chuckling to look at Hope. From all the time Harper have been with Hope, the pink and white monkey would say something kind of snarky, but now that Harper actually look at her, Hope seem to be quite depress and gray. With caution, Harper ask, "Are you okay, Hopesy?"

"Not really, Harper." Hope said as her tail droops to the cage's ground. "I was told my friend died while she's away, found my friend is alive, and then was betrayed by that friend."

A sudden feeling came to Harper's guts, but raised an eyebrow and said, "Died? What do you mean 'died'?"

"Kowloon told me, and I was pretty much in a depression when I found out." Hope said. "At least Kowloon was nice enough to try to cheer me up, but it didn't really work that well."

Harper's eyes widen in realization and she said, "Hope, I think your friend, that Kowloon guy, to you."

Hope turn towards the harpy eagle with widen eyes and ask, "Why would Kowloon do that?"

"I don't know. I know nothing about him." Harper said.

Hope's eyes widen as she slowly curl up into a ball. The harpy eagle frowned for a moment and thought, _Why do I have to be nice sometimes? Even if it's an enemy. Why am I curse with something like that?!_

"Okay, I'll do something for you this once and then I'll eat." Harper said, making Hope raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Harper started to push the cage out of the kitchen, and move it towards the direction of Second Second and Sunshine as Harper thought, _Time for a confession, Kowloon. Let's just hope they didn't freeze to death yet._


	12. Chapter 12

_Note to self: Add wheels to cages next time! Especially when you need to move them to a different location!_ Harper thought to herself, continuing to push Hope's cage through the carpeted hallways that would lead to Sunshine and the others. _By the time I get there, Second Squad would already be dead. Stupid, heavy cage! Stupid me for not realizing this!_

Harper stopped for a moment as her eyes widen once she realized something. She slapped herself and murmured, "Of course! I'll get the key, unlock Hope's cage, and just drag Hope there. That's better than pushing a cage around."

The blue and white harpy eagle queen quickly left Hope's cage in front of a window and fly away for the key to free the monkey. Hope slowly look at the cloudy, night sky and frowned, remembering why this happened.

Hope: **Can a sky be so indifferent?**

**Can what once was true be true no more?**

**Can this life be an illusion**

**Just an illusion my broken heart can't ignore?**

Hope let out a small sigh and sit up with her knees to her chest, feeling that this was her fault this happened. She was the one who gotten depress, but at the same time, she knew it was also Kowloon's fault since it was his fault for making Hope depress.

Yet, Hope kept blaming herself for even believing his lie.

H: **She was gone, but not forgotten**

**In each ocean breeze, she lived again**

**Can her heart, distant and clever,**

**Be lost forever, be lost forever?**

A small tear gently rolled down her cheek as she could hear the wind against the window. Hope look up at the sky, seeing the clouds slowly being blown away which reveals the night sky that was filled with many stars.

The sight of the starry sky made her continue to cry out more tears out of her pink eyes as Hope wish for this to be over.

H: **When all this time**

**All these weeks**

**All those nights**

**Of looking for the star we share**

**Remembering all of our plans and dreams**

**Now it seems**

**It's me that's been a fool for all this time!**

Her eyes widen when she notice a small star that shined brighter than the rest. Hope quickly wipe the tears off of her face as she stood up.

H: **Tell me no**

**Say that it's all a lie**

**And let me go**

**Back to the hope I yearn!**

_I don't think it's best to cry about it now. I think it's best to make things right now. _Hope thought, staring at the small star in the sky.

H: **For all this time**

**All these weeks**

**All those night**

**Of looking for the star we share**

**Remembering our friendship's first hug**

**But more than this!**

With a silver key in her beak, Harper quickly fly to Hope's cage, but she stopped for a moment to notice Hope. Harper was glad to see the monkey acting more lively than before, but she found it strange than Hope's pink and white fur seems to be a little duller than usual.

_Oh yeah. Let her go. _Harper thought.

Once the harpy eagle let Hope out of the cage, Hope ran to the window and open it with one big push, letting the wind blow in her face.

H: **Give me what's been mine for all this time!**

"Come on! Let's go before your friends freeze to death!" Harper shouted.

"Oh yeah." Hope said, closing the window.

Harper quickly fly towards the direction of Second Squad and Sunshine as Hope ran after her.

* * *

"Come on, Husky!" Kowloon shouted when Golden Eye Husky was too exhausted to breathe out any more fire.

"This is all your fault, Kowloon." Alpha Girl said to him, wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself warm.

"I know that! You think that I don't know that after hundred times!?" Kowloon shouted, feeling absolutely frustrated with the situation.

Outside of the freezing room, Sunshine was against the wall, glaring at the room Second Squad is kept in and thought, _How long does it take to freeze some people to death?_

Sunshine glanced to the side and notice Hope and Harper coming. Her blueish-black eyes widen as she shouted, "What are you doing, Harper!? You're suppose to eat her! We been planing this for a while if you haven't notice!"

"First, I want something to hear from the Kowloon guy." Harper said as she stood in front of the door where Second Squad are held in.

A confuse look appear on Sunshine's face as Hope look at her feet with a frown on her face, knowing the truth already. Harper slowly open up the slot on the metal door and said, "Um... Is anyone dead yet?"

"No." Alpha Girl said. "What do you want anyway?"

"I just want to know the truth from your Kowloon friend, and maybe all of this will be over." Harper said.

"Truth? What truth?" Sunshine said, raising an eyebrow.

There was some silence until Kowloon said, "Okay. Okay. I'll tell the truth."

"Good." Harper said.

"I told Hope that her friend died, which made her go in a depression. I just wanted to know if Hope actually cares about her, and at least I know now. At least I try to make Hope feel better before Sunshine comes back, but she never did." Kowloon said.

Sunshine's eyes slowly widen as she look at Hope. The look on Hope's face didn't look angry like Sunshine expected, even with the information she learned. Instead, Hope looked okay with this. Harper open the door and said, "Okay. You can come out."

Second Squad quickly ran out of the room, glad to feel warmth again. Sunshine look at Harper and said, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm too nice for my own good." Harper said. "Also, if I tell Master Highroller that I was able to kill Second Squad, I bet he expects me to be able to kill off First Squad too or something like that and there's no way I could beat that."

Sunshine stiffen up when she notice Hope have a small smile on her face, like nothing happened between them, and heard Hope say, "Sunshine, if you want, you can still come back to my tree house and live there with me."

Hope follows Second Squad as the group leaves. Sunshine still stood in place, staring blankly at nothing as she said out loud, "H-How? How could Hope still forgive me even when I almost killed her friends?"

Harper gently pat her shoulder and said, "Maybe she doesn't care about that fact, but she still care about you, kid."

As Harper fly away, Sunshine slowly walk towards her room in the castle, trying to think of everything that just happened.

Sunshine: **I've seen a thousand wonders**

**I've lived a hundred lifetimes**

**But not until this moment**

**Have miracles seemed real**

Sunshine could remember what she have done, regretting about what almost have happened to Second Squad and Hope. At the same time, She couldn't believe how long she believed that she was forgotten by her friend.

S: **As fleeting as a shadow**

**The time goes by unnoticed**

**The hate that drove me forward**

**Is gone and I am face to face with...**

Sunshine went into her room and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She let tears stream down her face, remembering how kind Hope was to her, even now.

S: **The girl I used to be**

**Dreams I dared to dream**

**When friendship was all**

**The innocence of youth**

**Like memories of truth return**

**To learn forgiveness**

She felt so angry at herself for even believing Hope would just abandon her like that since Hope isn't really the type to do that.

_Why didn't I realize that Hope would never do something like that? Why did I have to hear someone tell me the truth instead of realizing it sooner? _Sunshine thought, gripping onto her hair in her own anger.

S: **The girl I used to be**

**Cannot be outrun**

**Our past still lives**

**Whatever else I've done**

**Forever in her eyes, she'll see**

**The girl that I used to be**

Her tears slowly stopped as a small smile appears on her face.

_M-Maybe I should try to forgive myself like how Hope easily forgave me. _Sunshine thought, wiping her tears away.

S: **And all the weeks will melt away**

**And lights will fall much softer now**

Sunshine look out the opened window, feeling the wind pass by.

S: **For all the pain is gone**

**Hope is what moves on**

**I will be there**

**As near as her next pray!**

**As merciful as sweet redemption!**

She look up at the night sky and her eyes sparkle with delight when she saw a small star that was shinning brighter than the rest.

S: **Once blind, now I see!**

**Once a slave and free!**

**Give me a star**

**To home would guide my heart!**

**To resurrect a part of me!**

**The girl I used to be!**

Sunshine smiles widely, now knowing that she can go back to Hope.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning begins to come as Sunshine put treasures such as jewels and gold coins into a bag. With a small, regretful frown, the white wolf thought, _I'm sorry, Harper, but I might need this for personal needs._

Sunshine stiffen up when a little more light came into Harpy Eagle Castle's treasure room and she heard, "Aren't you missing something, kid?"

Harper stood in front of the opened door, holding two gold necklaces, one with a red, heart-shaped gem and one with a blue, diamond-shaped gem. Sunshine raised an eyebrow, and said, "Aren't you going to yell at me? Maybe tell the guards to throw me in jail or something?"

"No. I'm not going to do that, Sunshine." Harper said as she approach the white wolf.

As the harpy eagle queen put the magical necklaces in the bag, Sunshine look at her for only a moment and said, "I think it's odd that you're pretty nice, even to Second Squad who are suppose to be your enemy since you're on Highroller's side and Second Squad is on Big Green's side. I know you said something about not knowing how to out do that, but at least your leader would be impress for killing some members from Big Green. If you're actually this nice, then why don't you join Big Green instead? Big Green is much nicer than Highroller from what I've heard and you know that."

Harper let out a sigh and said, "It's kind of difficult to explain to you, kid, but maybe when the war is over, we can be friends. Just don't wear that magic necklace when we hang out."

"Maybe..." Sunshine said.

"Now, get out of here before I call the guards." Harper said with a small frown.

"Right."

The white wolf quickly escape with the bag as the blue and white harpy eagle slightly smiled, thinking, _Maybe... Maybe we can be friends in the future, but we just have to wait until that happens._

* * *

On the porch of Hope's tree house, a dull colored Hope and Kowloon were sitting as they look at the sky.

"Do you forgive for what I've done?" Kowloon ask the monkey.

"Kind of. I mean, you did lie to me about my friend's death, which is a really big lie." Hope said with a small glare at the warrior. "By the way, I'm definably telling Apetrully about this."

"Come on!"

"Hey, what's the worst he can do to you, Kowloon?"

Kowloon scratch the back of his head and said, "I don't know. Kick me out of Big Green?"

"I know Apetrully and I are good friends, but I don't think he'll do that to you." Hope said, then let out a sigh and quietly said, "Oh Sunshine, please come back. Come back to me."

The warrior let out a sigh and said, "Sorry, kid, but not everything have to go your way."

**Did you see that star above the moon?**

Hope stiffen up, but smiles. She knows that singing voice anywhere. Kowloon's eyes slightly widen as he thought, _Maybe I should just shut my mouth and be quiet once in a while._

Hope: **Yes, the star that we both share**

Slowly coming into their sight, Sunshine's tail wagged side to side.

Sunshine: **It's the one that leads me home to you**

H: **Then I'll pray it will be there**

**For I'm useless as a broken heart without you**

S: **And I'm empty without you**

Kowloon slightly smiled, seeing Hope's fur brighten up into their original shade of pink and white.

H & S: **When our friendship is true**

**Nothing stands in your way**

S: **Garden its heaven smiles and then**

**The where and when of stars and then**

**Suddenly fall in place**

H: **No one could ask for more**

**Diamonds and rubies can not make what will not**

**Day is never through**

Hope quickly climb down the tree house and ran towards Sunshine. The white wolf left her bag full of riches on the ground and happily jump into Hope's arms as they embrace together.

S & H: **Never when our friendship is true**

S: **Like the wind that fills a sail**

H & S: **True**

S: **Like a light that will not fail**

Sunshine and Hope smiles at each other, glad that everything is normal.

H: **Hug me, let me memorize your face**

S: **While I'm lost in your embrace**

H: **For eternity**

The two friends look at the sky, even though they know it's morning now.

S: **When our friendship is true**

**True as the star we share**

H: **Constant and always waiting there**

S: **The undertow that won't let go**

H: **You are my one true friend**

Kowloon smiled at the two animals' friendship, but thought, _Hope is still_ _going to tell the commander about what happened before. Isn't she? Well, it's pretty nice to see her and her friend to be happy._

S & H: **My one real friend**

**And swear now and forever**

**Let it be, you will see**

**And let it be, no one but me who**

**Runs to each time you call**

**Let me be the one who chose you**

Hope put Sunshine down as the two look at each other with a smile.

H & S: **All friendship can do**

**When our friendship is true**

Sunshine's and Hope's smiles slowly turn into smirks as they glance at Kowloon. The warrior raises an eyebrow, wondering what plan they're planning right now.

"Want to tell Apetrully what Kowloon have done over the last few weeks?" Hope ask the white wolf.

"Sure." Sunshine said.

Kowloon's eyes widen as Hope and Sunshine quickly run away from the tree house. The warrior jump off the porch and ran after them, shouting, "Wait! Don't you even dare, you two!"

Hope and Sunshine giggled as they continue to run towards Big Green.


End file.
